Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny
by DuoXKouga
Summary: Summary: SPOILERS! Alive!Tadashi! After stopping his brother from going into the burning building, things become very dangerous. A masked man abducts Hiro and it's up to Tadashi, the team, and Baymax to save him! But can they save Hiro when they can barely work together as a team?
1. Still Alive

**Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Alive!Tadashi! Tadashi doesn't go into the building, and protects Hiro from the blast. The Youkai then kidnaps Hiro following the explosion. Can Tadashi save his brother with the help of the others and more importantly Baymax?<em>

_**SPOILERS!**_

_Warnings: Pedophilia, Violence, Language, Kidnapping, Possible Crossdressing, Incest, Robot/Human_

_Pairings: Tadashi/Hiro, Baymax/Hiro, Tadashi/Hiro/Baymax, Youkai/Hiro_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Still Alive<strong>

* * *

><p>Tadashi looks up at the sound of screaming and takes off in the direction of the screams. Hiro struggles to follow his brother. Tadashi stops, his eyes catching sight of the flaming building. People are running from the front doors, screaming in horror and panic.<p>

Tadashi catches a woman stumbling as Hiro comes around the corner. He stops, taking in the sight of horror and panic. He looks to his older brother who is asking the woman if she's okay. She responds positively, but informs Tadashi that the professor is still inside.

Hiro's heart catches in his throat when he sees his brother turn towards the building, as though ready to rush inside. He dashes forward as Tadashi makes a run towards the burning building; his small, trembling hand catching Tadashi's. He squeezes tightly, refusing to let go.

"Please, Tadashi, you don't have to go in there!" Hiro pleads, the words spilling from his lips as the fear bubbles up his throat. He feels Tadashi remove his hand, pulling it free. Hiro tries to grab it again. "Please, Tadashi, don't…"

"I have to, Hiro," Tadashi speaks confidently, ignoring the broken and distraught look on his brother's face. He makes a move towards the building again and he can feel the heat from the flames against his skin. "Professor Callaghan is still in there and he needs help."

As Tadashi moves towards the door again, Hiro's small hands clutch at the back of his brother's jacket, pulling him away from the building. The fear is almost strangling him as he tightens his grip on his brother. Tadashi gives a soft growl as he turns around, breaking the boy's grip and grabbing Hiro by his shoulders.

He shakes the teen roughly, glaring down at him. Hiro looks up at his brother who's glaring angrily down at him. Hiro doesn't have a chance to respond as Tadashi gives a hard shove, knocking the teen off balance. Hiro gives a small yelp as his elbows skid across the concrete.

"You are so selfish, Hiro," Tadashi speaks with anger as he turns his back on his brother moving to the building once again. "Professor Callaghan needs me!"

Hiro gives a small sniffle as he watches his brother. Tadashi is going to just leave him there. He was abandoning Hiro and he didn't even care. Tears make their way to his eyes and he shakily stands, ignoring the warm liquid dripping down his elbows.

Before Tadashi can reach the doors, it's as if time slows as the building explodes in a mass of flames and debris. Tadashi covers his eyes, the blast sending him backwards. His arms are raised to defend himself. Tadashi's heart freezes when he hears a scream followed by a thud.

He turns to look behind him, his blood running cold upon seeing his brother sprawled out on the ground; not moving. He screams Hiro's name as he rushes to his brother's side, sliding an arm under the teen's shoulders to pull him into a more upright position. Hiro's head flops limply to the side; blood dripping down the side of his head.

"H-Hiro…?" He stammers as he brushes his brother's bangs away from his face, wincing when he sees more blood. He scoops Hiro up bridal style before he carries him back to his lab a few buildings away. He nudges the door open with his shoulder as comes into the dimly lit room. His eyes scan for the red case and he gives a huff of relief before he cries out an 'ow'.

A beep is heard as Baymax inflates himself, slowing reaching full size as he activates. It takes almost a minute, but to Tadashi it feels like hours. The panic that Hiro could die, die because he was such an ass to Hiro. He tries to take deep breaths to clam himself, but it doesn't work and only seems to make him more upset.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care provider." comes the voice that seems to calm Tadashi slightly. He looks up at Baymax who is standing just a little ways from him. The robot makes a humming sound as he tilts his head up and down while facing Tadashi. 'Scan complete. Your heart rate and blood pressure are elevated, a sign of panic. You also appear to have several abrasions along your forearms."

"Scan Hiro!" comes the demand from the older male as he looks down at his unconscious little brother. Hiro's breaths are soft and Baymax moves closer to them, scanning Hiro.

"Scan Complete. It appears he has a cut on the side of his head from a heavy object. The wound will bruise and appears to have rendered him unconscious." Baymax says as he raises his hand, spraying the cut in Hiro's hair line. He also uses a small cloth he conjures up to wipe the blood from the boy's face. "It is likely for him to be unconscious for a few hours. He also seems to have abrasions on his elbows which will bruise."

Tadashi sighs in relief. Hiro will be okay. Baymax moves forward clutching Hiro in a bridal position as Tadashi slides to the floor, crying in relief. Baymax watches his creator do so before he looks down at the teen in his arms. He warms himself to provide heat for him as he applies a spray to help heal the boy's elbows.

"You are injured. Allow me to take care of you, Tadashi." Baymax walks slowly over to the couch and lays Hiro down, gently smoothing the boy's hair from his face. he then walks back over to Tadashi, beginning the process of healing his arms. "I would suggest lots of rest or you both. Would you like me to call someone to come and take you home?"

Tadashi doesn't answer Byamax as his focus returns to his brother. He almost killed himself and for what? To save a Professor who was already dead? He was so stupid! Tadashi curses as tears swell up in his eyes. He almost abandoned Hiro for no real reason.

Hiro would have been all alone and it would have been Tadashi's fault! Tadashi gasps feeling Baymax's arms wrap around him in a hug. Tadashi gives a soft cry clinging to the robot in front of him.

"You appear to be upset." Baymax murmurs as he holds Tadashi close, trying to comfort the man as best as he can. "Would you like me to cuddle you?"

Tadashi lets out a soft chuckle relaxing into his robot's embrace and he shakes his head in a silent way of saying 'no'. Baymax pulls away to pat Tadashi's head.

"You will be alright." comes Baymax's soft reply before he looks over towards the now sleeping teen on the couch. "Hiro is alright and will make an 89% recovery."

Questions float through Tadashi's mind and he becomes worried about Hiro. How would Hiro handle the near death that he almost walked into? What caused the fire? Tadashi sighs softly as he looks down. Hiro would be quite upset with him once he wakes up.

Outside the window, yellow eyes watched the boy sleeping on the couch before disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

DuoXKouga: this was a plot bunny that appeared after I saw Big Hero 6 today! BTW, awesome movie! Hopefully you enjoyed it and I'll see you real soon in chapter 2! Also, this chapter has been updated with help from my bestie, Battygirl!


	2. Broken Bond

**Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Alive!Tadashi! Tadashi doesn't go into the building, and protects Hiro from the blast. The Youkai then kidnaps Hiro following the explosion. Can Tadashi save his brother with the help of the others and more importantly Baymax?<em>

**SPOILERS!**

_Warnings: Pedophilia, Violence, Language, Kidnapping, Possible Crossdressing, Incest, Robot/Human_

_Pairings: Tadashi/Hiro, Baymax/Hiro, Tadashi/Hiro/Baymax, Youkai/Hiro_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_WOW OH WOW! Thank you all so much for the support! Special thanks to:_

_samantha1219, hisokauzumaki, Wonderful Dreams, Number Eleven is my OC, ScarletNightFury, 27aquarrow72, Sora Matasuki, mog the 12 moogle, BrokenWings2602, Snowflake, All Things Animated, Aqua468, Uzumaki1559, faithfreedom, Fumetsu Kitsune, TadashiHiro PR, Wheeee, Miss Effie T, Wolf, meep15, Zinfer, GGCharms, Azera Bell, monster dog, Gracyn VanHalteren, and the Guests who all left me nice reviews!_

_MAJOR THANKS TO: All those who are now following my Story and added it to their favorites! It's absoluted fantastic!_

_To answer some of the questions: This story does contain Spoilers for the events of the movie! I won't say what, but it does follow the movie as close as I can get it with the fact that in this story Tadashi is still alive. That is one SPOILER because I cried my heart out in the theater when I saw Tadashi die. There is Incest between Tadashi and Hiro. I have to thank KudaKano on Archive of Our Own because her/his stories are amazing and I love them each so much! Check her/him out if you can!_

_Once again, thank you all for such awesome reviews and amazing support!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Broken Bond<strong>

* * *

><p>Tadashi had barely gotten home with Hiro cradled in his arms and Baymax following him before Aunt Cass nearly went into hysterics. After seeing the injuries on Hiro and himself, she had cried, draping Tadashi in her arms and holding him close (being careful of the teen between them.)<p>

"Aunt Cass, we're okay," Tadashi speaks to her in a soothing voice as she brushes her hand across his cheek. Her eyes are filled with worry and relief at the reassuring tone. "Baymax helped patch us up."

Aunt Cass then seems to notice the robot, petting Mochie, who is purring loudly at the attention. Her eyes widen and one of her hands rises to her mouth in shock. Her eyes go back and forth between Tadashi and Baymax.

"Bay-max?" She questions the older teen, the name rolling curiously off her tongue as she tries to understand why there is a robot in her kitchen. "What does it do and why is it with you?"

"He's a 'health care provider' robot built to help and care for people in need of assistance." Tadashi says, a small smile gracing his features as he looks towards Baymax. "I built him for that purpose."

Aunt Cass feels a swell of pride for Tadashi for building something so helpful. He's a very smart young man and, if this robot was capable of helping people, then he would certainly continue to do many good things.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she looking down at Hiro. She smoothes his hair before kissing his forehead gently.

"There are hot wings in the fridge if you two get hungry, okay?"

With that said, she retires for the night to her room with Mochie. Tadashi shifts Hiro slightly in his arms before carrying him up the stairs to the second level.

He waits for Baymax before continuing up to to the third floor which included the combined bedroom he shared with Hiro. He approaches Hiro's bed and Baymax moves forward, pulling the blankets back.

Tadashi whispers a thank you as he slowly strips Hiro out of his dirty clothes. Baymax locates Hiro's pajamas and hands them to Tadashi, who proceeds to change Hiro before laying him down on his bed. He brushes Hiro's bangs out of his face, placing a kiss on his brother's forehead. Pulling the blanket up, he tucks Hiro in smiles when Hiro makes a small sound, rolling over onto his side.

Tadashi moves over to his own bed and lays down as Baymax walks over to the window, looking out and humming him.

"Baymax?" Tadashi asks as he sits up looking at his robot by the window. Something feels off when Baymax doesn't respond. Rising to his feet, Tadashi makes his way over to the window. "Buddy, what's wrong?"

Baymax raises his hand up and points to a rooftop a few blocks away. Squinting, Tadashi can barely make out a human shape.

"Baymax…what is that?" comes the soft question. Tadashi feels a shiver go down his spine as he watches the figure move.

"My sensors indicate a human being." Baymax answers as he continues watching the figure. "It appears to be a male, but I can not properly scan him at this distance."

Tadashi's head turns when he hears a soft whimper come from his younger brother. He watches as Hiro begins to slowly wake up. Hurrying to his brother's side, he sits down on the bed.  
>Hiro blinks his hazel eyes open, whimpering softly at the pain throbbing in his head. He reaches a hand up and he touches the bruised area. A larger hand touches his, drawing Hiro to look up at Tadashi and his breath to catch in his throat.<p>

"How do you feel, Hiro?" Tadashi asks as he strokes his brother's cheek. Hiro continues to stare at Tadashi. When tears form in the corners of Hiro's eyes, Tadashi becomes worried. "Hiro? Baymax, scan Hiro."

The robot does so.

"Scan Complete." Baymax says as he places his large hand on top of Hiro's head and pats him. "There are no injuries other than the ones from before. Though I do detect that he is sad."

Tadashi looks down at Hiro before the boy wraps his arms around his brother's shoulders. He tries to hold back his tears, but can no longer control them. He weeps loudly into Tadashi's chest as his brother wraps his arms around his younger brother. Tadashi's heart constricts, realizing that Hiro had been afraid of losing him. His heart gives another throb when he remembers what he'd said to him;

_"You are so selfish, Hiro."_

After several minutes, the boy calms down and he comes to his senses. He feels angry at Tadashi. He was just going to abandon him, his only brother! Hiro feels tears form once more and he shoves Tadashi away before curling up on his bed with his back to his brother. Tadashi reaches a hand out towards Hiro, but the boy curls up, more hiding under the blankets. With a soft sigh, Tadashi stands up from the bed and walks to his side of the room. He removes his shoes and lays down on his bed, facing away from Hiro.

He knows Hiro will be upset with him, but he doesn't know for how long. He curses himself for his own stupidity. This was all his fault. Hiro was hurt because he didn't protect him like he should have. He should have gotten his brother to safety instead of trying to be a hero. Baymax tucks Hiro in again before turning to look at Tadashi. As he steps closer, Tadashi looks at his robot.

"I can not deactivate until you are satisfied with your care," Baymax states as he looks to his charging station. A red light beeps on Baymax's front and Tadashi realizes Baymax is low on battery. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Thank you, Baymax," Tadashi responds, "I'm completely satisfied with my care."

With that, Baymax stands in his charging unit and deflates. There's a soft humming as he slowly recharges. Tadashi turns the lights off and, with a heavy heart, glances over at his brother who is sniffling softly under the blankets. Laying back down, he closes his eyes, thinking. He would have to make this up to Hiro in some way.

How he would do that, he didn't know…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2!<strong>

DuoXKouga: Whew, that took much longer than I thought. I had a lot of ideas with this chapter and the relationship between Hiro and Tadashi. Much more is on the way and you may need tissues in the next chapter because there's going to be drama! I also really love Aunt Cass, but in the movie she never knew about Baymax and I decided to change that with her appearance here! She will be in more chapters so don't worry!

This chapter has been updated with help from my bestie, Battygirl!


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE HELP ME!

**Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/UPDATE!**

DuoXKouga: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I have been very busy with my jobs. (Yes, I have two jobs) I also have Chapter 3 almost ready to be posted.

I did realize however that I may have to change the main villian to keep with my original pairing and plot line. (Tadashi/Hiro, Baymax/Hiro, Tadashi/Hiro/Baymax).

I would love suggestions for the villian which needs to be a **_MALE_**. Please, send me a private message with the information though and for the guests, please post them in the review section. I would appreciate the help!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bad Guy Needs To Be Described Like This:<em>**

_Age_

_Hair (Length, Color, Wavy/Curly/Straight)_

_Eyes_

_Height_

_Build (Muscles)_

_Details (Tatoos/Piercings)_

_Relationship to Hamada Brothers: (Must like Hiro/ Hate Tadashi)_

* * *

><p>I do apologize for the late update! Please stay with me! Chapter 3 will be up sometime before Tuesday! THANK YOU! :)<p> 


	4. Suspicions

**Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Alive!Tadashi! Tadashi doesn't go into the building, and protects Hiro from the blast. The Youkai then kidnaps Hiro following the explosion. Can Tadashi save his brother with the help of the others and more importantly Baymax?<em>

_SPOILERS!_

_Warnings: Pedophilia, Violence, Language, Kidnapping, Possible Crossdressing, Incest, Robot/Human_

_Pairings: Tadashi/Hiro, Baymax/Hiro, Tadashi/Hiro/Baymax, Youkai/Hiro_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_DuoXKouga: FIrst, I wanna apologize for the late update. Between my jobs and personal life, I haven't had alot of time to really update. I also wanna explain the reasoning for asking for help with the OC Villian._

_My original outline for this story worked up until I tried to put Callaghan and Krei into it as the Villian, Youkai. Unfortunately, it didn't work with my version and I decided I needed a different approach. An OC worked in well, but I'm not too good at making OCs. So i asked all of you to help me out and the response was amazing. So many wonderful ideas for a Villian and I wish I could use them all._

_I did choose a combination of them (3 OCs in total) and eventually you'll be introduced to them. In time, everything will come together. Bear with me, please! Also, updates may be slow due to my work hours. (Holiday Season)_

_ALSO, Big Thank You To My Beta, Battygirl!_

_And A MAJOR THANK YOU TO ALL YOU READERS WHO MADE SUCH WONDERFUL SUGGESTIONS! I WAS AMAZED BY EVERYONE'S SUGGESTIONS AND I LOVE THEM ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU, MY READERS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Suspicions<strong>

* * *

><p>It's hot.<p>

It's so hot.

Hiro opens his eyes, raising his gaze to settle on the fire that had engulfed the exhibit hall. He finds himself unable to move away, watching as the flames dance in front of him. He blinks his eyes when he sees a dark object moving towards the doors.

Dread constricts his heart as he watches the figure move closer to him. Screams are all he hears as the shape of a human body becomes more defined as it moves closer. His eyes widen in complete horror as he takes in the burnt face of his brother, his Tadashi.

Hiro screams in terror as his brother's burning body makes it through the doors, and stumbles down the stairs towards him. His heart jumps to his throat as his brother grabs him roughly by the shoulders and shakes him.

Fire licks at his skin as he stares up into Tadashi's face and he screams again.

"Hiro, why didn't you stop me?" Tadashi cries as he shakes his brother, the burnt flesh reveals the bones underneath the skin and Hiro can feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. "HIRO!"

"I'm sorry, Tadashi!" Hiro sobs as he hugs his brother, not caring if the fire consumes him as well. "I'm sorry, Tadashi!"

Hiro gives a soft cry when his shoulders are grabbed again, but harshly and so painful. He looks up and screams seeing a blank face. His face is grabbed painfully and he struggles to get free. He can feel his body being pulled closer to this being and he watches as a cruel smirk appears across the face.

"It's all your fault…All your fault Tadashi died…All your fault…" comes the taunting voice as the figure strokes his cheeks. Bitter tears fall down like a waterfall as he shakes his head in disbelief. He looks to the side as he gives another cry seeing Tadashi's burnt corpse laying on the ground, one arm stretched out like he tried to reach for Hiro.

"No, please…I tried to save him…Tadashi…Tadashi…"

Hiro weeps reaching a hand out towards Tadashi's body as fire dances in front of his eyes, blinding him.

"Tadashi…No, TADASHI!"

"HIRO!"

Hiro screams as he's roughly shaken awake. In his panic and fear, his hands fumble around feeling for anything to free himself from his assailant. His left hand encloses around something and he hurls it at his attacker.

His shoulders are released and he wastes no time as he flings himself off the bed, his feet getting twisted up in the blankets. Hiro grunts as he hits the ground with a 'thump' and he lays there trying to catch his breath.

He peeks past the bed to see the hunched over form of his brother who is holding his head. He watches with wide fear-filled eyes as his brother lifts his hand away to reveal a nasty looking cut above his eyebrow. Blood drips from the wound and Hiro feels guilt swell in his chest realizing he had hurt his brother.

He stumbles to his feet, rushing around his bed to his brother's side. His legs buckle underneath him as he looks up at his brother. Hiro notices then that his hands are shaking badly and Tadashi turns to look at Hiro.

Tadashi watches the boy fret and panic before hearing the soft humming to inform him that Baymax is active again. Hiro moves out of the way as the white robot kneels down next to Tadashi.

"I heard a sound of distress, Tadashi." comes the soothing voice of Baymax who is already scanning Tadashi's injury. "You have a laceration above your right eye. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"A two, Baymax." comes the soft voice of Tadashi who allows Baymax to spray his forehead with an antiseptic before applying a bandage over the wound. Tadashi's eyes meet with Hiro's still wide brown eyes. "Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro is curled up near the side of the bed, his hands wrapped around his head; cradling it as his smaller body trembled. Tadashi moves towards him, concern in his face as he sits next to his brother.

Tadashi grabs one of the discarded blankets on the bed and he gently wraps it around Hiro's shoulders, slowly bringing the boy closer to him until he was nestled in Tadashi's arms which held him protectively.

Hiro's hands clutch at his brother's shirt almost desperately as sobs escape from his throat. Big, fat tears make their way down his cheeks as he brings himself closer to his brother's chest. He buries his face into the material, feeling one of his brother's hands rub gentle circles on his back while the other rubs his head soothingly. Tadashi strokes the younger's wild hair.

"It's okay, Hiro," Tadashi whispers softly kissing the top of his brother's head. He gives a small smile when he sees those big, brown eyes looking up at him. They're red and watery as well from the tears and his cheeks are also red. "I'm here, Hiro. I'm right here."

Hiro hiccups loudly, laying his head onto Tadashi's shoulder and Tadashi wraps the blanket around his brother tighter.

"It was awful…" Hiro sniffles as he wipes his eyes on his sleeve and his other hand tightens its grip on his brother's shirt. "You…You died in the fire…a-and I couldn't save you…_hic_…Tadashi…"

Tadashi wraps his arms tighter around his brother, bringing him as close as he could. Baymax simply watches the two, tilting his head as he watched Tadashi shushing his brother and petting his head.

"It was just a bad dream, Hiro," Tadashi reassures his brother as he peppers his brother's face and forehead with little kisses. Hiro calms under the soft reassuring touches and Tadashi picks him up bridal. "You can sleep with me tonight."

Hiro nods as he allows his brother to carry him over to the larger bed of the two before Tadashi sets him down on one side. Tadashi climbs into the bed next to Hiro before pulling him close and wrapping them both in blankets.

Tadashi kisses his forehead once more and Hiro's eyes flutter as warmth and a sense of security falls over him. He's safe here, in his brother's arms. Hiro yawns tiredly, snuggling up to his brother's chest.

Tadashi lets a small smile grace his lips as he watched his brother fall asleep into a peaceful slumber. He glances over at Baymax who is moving towards his charging port.

"I am satisfied with my care, Baymax." and with those words, Baymax deactivates and Tadashi lays his head on the pillow, allowing sleep to sweep him away.

* * *

><p>Tadashi woke to sunlight shining down onto his face. He groans softly, raising one hand to rub at his eyes.<p>

He looks down and is greeted with the sight of Hiro's back facing him. The younger of the two is laying on his right side, wrapped up in the blanket. By the soft snores, Tadashi assumes the other is in a deep sleep.

Tadashi carefully rises from his bed, slowly moving across the room to his closet. He pushes the sliding door open and he reaches in, snatching a pair of jeans off the hanger and grabbing a black t-shirt. He closes the closet door before moving downstairs to the second floor of the house. He walks past the kitchen/living room area to a door.

He opens it and steps inside of the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. Flicking the light on, he sets his clothes down onto the countertop. The bathroom is white with little splashes of blue here and there. The shower has a waterfall head and there is a line of dark blue tiles lining the wall.

Tadashi reaches a hand in and grips the handle before twisting it to the right. Water flows out of the shower head and Tadashi waits until it runs at the proper heat before he stepping into the shower and pulling the curtains shut.

Tadashi leans back into the shower, letting the water cascade down his face and he sighs as he closes his eyes. As he begins to wash his hair and body, his thoughts drift back to his brother and the situation at hand.

Someone is watching them, stalking them.

The mere thought sends a shudder down the older Hamada's spine as he places his hands against the wall of the shower, leaning against it. The water flows down his back and eventually begins to run cold. Tadashi shakes his head clear of the dark thoughts that swarm his thoughts and twists the handle again to the left, turning the water off.

Tadashi steps out onto a rug, grabbing the towel from the metal rack near the toilet. He wipes his face before wrapping it around his waist before beginning his daily routine of getting ready for college.

As Tadashi readies himself down stairs, the other Hamada is still sound asleep in his brother's bed. Hiro's head rests on the fluffy pillow as he pulls the blankets around him tighter; his legs curling up closer to his body.

He doesn't stir when his brother returns, dressed for the day. Tadashi smiles seeing Hiro still sleeping and he moves over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of socks. Grabbing his black tennis shoes, he sits on the edge of the bed.

He slips the socks onto his feet before putting the shoes on, tying them tightly. Hiro mumbles something, making Tadashi twist his head to look over his shoulder at his brother, who has turned over in his sleep, hugging the pillow close to himself.

Tadashi chuckles softly before he stands up, walking around the side of the bed and grabbing his backpack from the floor and his hat from the bedside table. He places the hat onto his head before he leaning over and placing a small kiss onto Hiro's head.

"I just have to grab something from the lab and then I'll be right back." Tadashi says softly as he turns to walk towards the stairs. A soft humming stops him and he turns to look at Baymax who makes a move to follow him.

Tadashi raises a hand up and Baymax stops his advance. He looks at the hand outstretched towards him before he glances up at Tadashi who shakes his head at him.

"You stay with Hiro, Baymax." the concern is there within the voice and Baymax focuses on Tadashi's face which is scrunched up with different emotions. Tadashi gives the robot a small, strained smile. "I don't want anything bad to happen to him while I'm gone. Watch over him and make sure he stays safe. I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to get to and from the school with the probability of police swarming the campus."

"Understood, Tadashi." comes the soft response from his creation as Tadashi watches Baymax move to the end of the bed and take a seat on the mattress. The robot gives the older Hamada a wave before Tadashi nods back and heads down the stairs to the cafe.

When he arrives downstairs, he can see his aunt dropping off drinks to a table. He walks to the table, grabbing a pen and paper, and writes a short note explaining that he's simply going to get something from the lab and that he'll be back as soon as he can. He also mentions that Baymax will be with Hiro.

Tadashi signs the note and leaves it on the table for his aunt before heading towards the garage. He opens the garage door and moves his moped outside before making sure the garage door is shut and locked. Tadashi climbs onto his mode of transportation before placing his helmet over his hat and fastening it.

He starts the moped up and drives away from his house towards the school's campus.

It only takes about fifteen minutes to arrive and Tadashi comes to a stop outside the lab building. He turns the engine off and puts the kickstand down before stepping off. He heads up the stairs leading to the door and opens it.

He walks inside and heads down the left hallway towards his area. His thoughts are filled with images of Hiro and he stops suddenly, running a hand down his face. He was really worried about him and how he could fix their relationship. He had hurt his brother and broke the only promise he had made to their parents before the accident that took them from the boys.

That day, he had promised to protect, love, and cherish Hiro in every way possible and he had failed their parents by almost getting himself killed. Disappointment fills him as he remembers the desperation in Hiro's eyes when he had grabbed onto his sleeve so tightly.

He shakes the thought from his head and continues on his way. He arrives at the door and enters the room. Before he can blink, he has an arm full of Honey Lemon who hugs him tightly. He peers, dumbfounded over her shoulder to see the others all watching in relief.

"Oh, Tadashi, you are alright!" Honey exclaims, her voice filled with relief and joy. She pulls away to look at him. She's wearing a yellow dress with pink socks and yellow high heels. Her white overcoat is draped over her arms.

Tadashi blinks as he steadies himself before he looks at each of his friends with the confusion clear across his face. Go Go is wearing her trademark leggings and shorts with a light purple top and a black jacket instead of her usual shirt and jacket.

Wasabi is dressed in nice jeans with a long white sleeve shirt under a dark green top. Fred is wearing his usual baggy pants and long sleeve shirt. He notices that they all have a sort of exhaustion about themselves.

"Yes, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He finally asks after a few minutes of silence goes by and he watches Honey glance down at her phone nervously before she shows it to him. He looks at the small screen, his eyes scanning over the article pulled up.

It's an article about the fire and his eyes widen when it says that the fire was intentional and that two students were seen fleeing the scene hurt. He looks at the pixelated image of himself carrying Hiro away from the burning building.

"When Honey found the article, we were all worried." comes Fred's voice as Tadashi runs a hand across his face trying to steady himself. Someone had deliberately started the fire, but the question still remains; why?

Fred continues, "We couldn't locate Baymax and we couldn't get through to you at all."

Tadashi is soon hugged by all his friends and he slouches against Wasabi as his knees buckle underneath him. Wasabi is startled when his friend suddenly gives away and his hands wrap around Tadashi lowering him to the floor.

His friends face's are filled with worry and confusion as Tadashi desperately tries to make sense of all this. Someone had deliberately burned the building down and in the process of doing it, murdered Professor Callaghan and almost himself.

Honey rubs his back reassuringly as he tries to calm himself down. None of this made any sense.

"Let's go get some lunch and talk about this, okay?" Fred suggests as they help Tadashi back up to his feet. Tadashi, too shocked to do anything else, nods in agreement. His earlier plans forgotten as he's lead out by his friends.

Left on the floor is a small black phone. The screen flashes white with a picture of Hiro appearing across it with the words "Incoming Call: Hiro Hamada" appearing under the picture in red lettering.

The call goes unanswered before a black boot comes down hard onto the screen, cracking the fragile device. The boot lifts up and comes back down and with a loud crunch, the phone breaks.

The figure glares down at the device before turning out of the room like he was never there.

* * *

><p>Hiro growls in annoyance when his call doesn't go through to his brother. He pulls the phone away from his ear before angrily pressing the 'end call' button. He hurls the device across the room. It makes contact with the bean bag and tumbles to the floor.<p>

Hiro flops back down onto his brother's bed huffing in anger. Why wasn't Tadashi answering his phone?! It had been over 3 hours since his brother had left and told Baymax he was in charge of watching over Hiro. The boy is annoyed and hurt that his brother didn't trust him enough to be by himself.

Hiro rolls over onto his side, his anger deflating as his eyes land on an image of the two of them. It had been taken shortly before their parents had died and showed a 9 year old Tadashi swinging a 3 year old Hiro around in a grassy yard. Big smiles are on both of their little faces.

Hiro sighs before he sits up on the bed and he makes his way off the mattress towards his own. He grabs a pair of socks and his shoes before putting them on. He looks over at Byamax who watches him curiously before the boy grabs his hoodie.

"I'm going for a walk." he announces to the balloon robot, who makes a move to follow him. Hiro allows him to without protest. As they walk down the stairs, Hiro sees his aunt cooking in the kitchen. "I'm going for a walk, Aunt Cass. I'll be back shortly."

His aunt looks up from her cook book and nods his way.

"Oh and if Tadashi calls or comes back, tell him he needs to answer his phone!"

With those words in mind, Hiro races down the stairs with Baymax right behind him and exits out the cafe door.

Baymax follows closely to the boy before him as he looks around the area. It seems to be a very nice place to live in with several shops lining the streets. Hiro grins and grabs Baymax's hand, dragging him towards a small park area.

"Let's go down one of the trails!" Hiro continues to drag Baymax behind him as they cross the busy street and enter into the park. Hiro stops and lets go of Baymax's hand so he can try to decide which trail to go down.

Unaware to him, Baymax's curiosity gets the better of him as he follows a butterfly down one of the paths. By the time Hiro decides, Baymax is gone from sight and Hiro is left by himself.

"Let's do this one, Baymax!" Hiro says turning to grab Baymax's hand, but only grabs air. Hiro looks around the area around him. "Baymax, buddy? Where did you go?"

Hiro looks around the area and sees what he believes to be his robot companion before he chases after it, crying out Baymax's name. Baymax comes out of the trail and sees Hiro running from the area.

He pursues the younger Hamada down the street and into a small shopping area. He scans the area which is full of people before catching a glimpse of Hiro running into an alley way. Baymax follows, entering a caution mode seeing the not so friendly area.

Hiro doesn't pay attention as he tries to keep up with his robot companion down the path he's being lead down. He eventually stops as his lungs struggle to breath in as much air as possible. He's bent over with his hands on his knees as he breathes heavily, looking up at the warehouse he's been lead to.

"Why would Baymax come all the way out here to this old place?" He wonders as he slowly walks towards the old and broken building. He looks around, seeing all the broken windows, spray painted walls, and chipped concrete. He shivers unconsciously.

He walks up to the cracked door of the warehouse before he pushes his way inside. The door creaks loudly and Hiro finds himself flinching at the sound. The place hasn't been tended to in years by the obvious disrepair it's in. He walks around the shadowed area, hugging himself as he tries to locate Baymax.

"B-Baymax, buddy, we need to get back home." Hiro calls out, his voice catching in his throat when he sees something dart across his line of vision. "B-Baymax?"

The object moves again and this time it darts behind Hiro in a half circle. The boy cries out, startled and he tries to move away, only for his feet to get tangled up. He falls backwards onto the floor as he looks around, trying to pin-point the object.

Hiro watches as a small black object rolls towards him and he blinks a few times before he reaches a hand out to grab it. His heart jumps into his throat and his hand shakes. His eyes widen in horror and feels sick all of a sudden.

In his hand is one of his microbots. The same one that was destroyed with the others in the fire at the campus. He drops it in fear and scrambles to his feet, seeing several rope like shadows inch their way towards him.

No, not shadows. He notes fearfully as he sees each individual microbot working together as one. Mircrobots, his microbots.

Hiro turns and before he can even formulate a plan, he's running madly towards the warehouse door. The only coherent thought is to get far away from the microbots and that's all. Hiro reaches the door and grabs the handle when he feels something latch around his waist.

He swallows the lump of fear in his throat as he looks down to see the microbots slithering around his middle. He's lifted off the ground and he cries out as he's pulled back towards the middle of the warehouse. His hands grab at the rope of bots, trying to get them off of him.

Bots wrap themselves around the slim wrists and Hiro gives a small whimper as his hands are held together tightly above his head. He squirms as the microbots slide away freeing his waist from their grasp and moving up to his hands.

Hiro doesn't notice the figure until his face is gently grabbed by leather covered hands. His eyes widen in shock as he jerks his head up to look at a white kabuki mask. There are red, jagged lines near the cheeks and yellow lenses which hide the eyes of his attacker.

"Who…Who are you and why do you have my microbots?" the questions slip past his lips before he could stop himself. He shudders at the sinister baritone laugh that greats him.

The figure leans closer to the boy and Hiro finds himself being very afraid of this person. The figure seems to ponder the questions before Hiro breathes out, unaware he had been holding his breath.

"They no longer belong to you, Hiro Hamada." the figure speaks clearly in the same voice as before. Hiro can tell the figure is a man now and that only seems to increase his unease. "As for who I am, you will learn with time. For you see, Hiro, you now belong to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Cliff Hanger!<strong>

**End of Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em>DuoXKouga: This chapter wasn't exactly what I had planned out, but I like it. Once again, I do apologize for the late update. Feel free to leave me a review and I'll see everyone in chapter 4! THANK YOU!<em>


	5. Bad and Goods News: Author Note

Hey everyone. DuoXKouga here with news both bad and good.

Bad news first: this will be the last post added to this story. This is just an author's note.

Good news: this story has been edited and will be published as a entirely new fan fiction. I didn't like how I was writing it before and I really wanted to focus more pn the characters and the flow of the movie. I've gone back to the theater tp see this movie like 15 times since November.

With that said, the new story will be uploaded under a new name and better chapters than these short ones that have been published in this one. This story isn't done and neither am I.

I want to apologize to everyone who has been waiting on an update on this version and I promise you all that the rewrite will be better and longer than this one. The idea hasn't changed for it at all. So, please, faithful followers and readers, continue to follow the story.

Also, just a warning for what lies ahead, there will be more Tadashi/Hiro slash in the rewrite. It's gonna be packed with brother incest between the Hamada brothers and other slashy goodness. So if you're not into that, then please don't read the rewrite.

With the most sincere apologies,

DuoXKouga


	6. stories! Author's Note With Good News

Hey everyone. DuoXKouga again.

I do want to announce that there will be two versions of the updated Big Hero 6 fic I am currently working on. There will be an incest (Tadashi/Hiro) version and for my other readers, a version without incest. It will have brotherly love and fluff between Tadashi and Hiro. Nothing else.

Both versions should be up sometime this week to next week. I will make another post when I finish the work on the first chapter for both. Keep an eye out!

Sincerely,

DuoXKouga


End file.
